TV in Black and White
by missdallywinston
Summary: What happens once Ezra is thrown in jail and Aria is the only person he can count on? Short song fic. Set in season four.
1. If You Get Lonely

_If you get lonely, think of me only  
Prison isn't going to keep me from you_

Ezra sat at his desk while his students worked on a test. He looked up from the paper he was grading when he heard a phone go off. Despite being one of those teachers who isn't too strict, he always got bothered when phones went off. Especially during testing.

As he looked up, it wasn't very hard to figure out where the noise came from. Students glanced at Aria and Aria's head was ducked under her desk and into her purse. Once she adjusted her settings to silent, she sat up to find Ezra staring straight at her.

"Miss Montgomery, is it off now?"

"Uh, yeah," she nodded.

A few minutes later, everyone's test was turned in and the bell rang. Ezra still felt odd about the whole phone ordeal. If it had been any other student, it wouldn't have mattered, but it was Aria. They were a student and a teacher now. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. Even though a few weeks ago, they had laid together on his bed, entangled in the sheets with sweat all over them. Now, everything had changed. Ezra was now committed to Malcolm, had gotten a job to support his newfound family, and Aria was totally off limits. Last night, they had decided to see other people. He figured she'd run into the arms of some stranger, just as a rebound and he knew that he wouldn't get into any relationship and wait until after she graduated to try again. Once she graduated, they would _have to_ try again. It felt mandatory.

Ezra sighed and headed home. For the rest of the day, Ezra thought about Aria and how he should have never said anything about her phone. He knew he was being silly and neurotic about it all, but he also knew he just missed her. He missed being with her. He missed talking to her about nothing, like movies and books, and everything, like where they would be in five years, together. He missed seeing her face every time he opened his door. He wondered if she missed anything about him.

He rubbed his head as he mindlessly watched television. He tried to shake all thoughts of Aria, but it was hard. Harder than expected.

Ezra heard a knock on the door and hoped it was her, but knew it wouldn't be. He got up and answered the door. When it opened, though, he felt every muscle in his body tense up and his breathing got shaky. Standing before him was a burly, Popeye armed man with slick black hair and a badge.

"Are you Ezra Fitz?" asked the cop.

"Um, yes, I am," Ezra stammered.

"And you teach at Rosewood High?"

Ezra nodded and said, "Yes."

The cop removed a pair of handcuffs from his belt and stepped closer to Ezra. "You're under arrest for engaging in sexual activity with one of your students," he told Ezra while cuffing him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

The room was spinning around him and he felt like he was about to puke all over Popeye. His breathing was all over the place and his eyes bulged out of his head. He knew that this could always happen to him, because of Aria, but he never thought it actually would.

"Yes, sir," Ezra stuttered. The police dragged him out of the apartment building and shoved him into the back of a squad car. His wrists felt like they were about to fall off from the pressure and pain of the cuffs. As he sat in the back of the car, the cop made a call. "Yeah, he's in custody… I'm bringing him in now…"

Ezra sighed and kept on waiting to wake up. No such luck. The inside of his mouth went dry and, for once, he really had no idea about what would happen.

_Though you can't hold me, pick up and phone me  
Use your one phone call on your ex-girl, boo_

Aria flipped through _The Tempest _and tried to process everything that had happened in the last few days. Alison could possibly be alive. Mona was no longer the enemy. And she and Ezra decided to see other people. It was amazing to her how much could change in one week's time.

She heard her phone ring and set down her book. She picked it up and read the unknown numbers flashing over the caller ID. Out of curiosity, she hit answer.

"Hello?"

She was met with a computer voice. "Hello, you have a collect call from an inmate in a correctional facility."

Her stomach plummeted. Her heart thumped louder than ever and her throat went dry. There were a bunch of people who it could be, but there was one in particular. Her thought was confirmed when she heard his voice, which sounded more broken than ever, say "Ezra Fitz."

The computer resumed. "If you wish to accept and to pay for the call, please press three now."

Aria pulled the phone from her ear and pressed three quickly.

Ezra heard a beep and spoke into the phone, "Aria?"

Aria gasped and felt her eyes fill with tears. "Ezra… Ezra what happened?"

His heart broke just hearing her soft voice. There were a few other people he could've called, who he probably should've called, but he needed to speak to Aria. "I'm in custody. They arrested me at my apartment earlier."

Aria felt tears spill over on her cheeks. She let out a whimper and Ezra bit his lip. "Ezra, what can I do? Should I come down there? Should I… Do you… what's gonna happen to you?"

Ezra wiped his eyes and replied, "I don't know. I need you to call my mother, okay? She's the only person who I can think of who could help. You have her number, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Oh my God… what are they holding you with?"

Ezra coughed a little a muttered, "Me being with you…"

Aria leapt from her bed, "Do you want me to come down there?"

Ezra swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "I don't think that's a good idea. Aria, I think I'm gonna have to register as a sex offender. I'm looking at like…seven years."

"I'm not going to press charges. That can't happen."

Ezra sighed into the phone. Anything could happen. "Wrap it up," a cop told him. "Aria, I don't have a lot of time. Talk to your parents. It'll be okay. I'm gonna be okay."

"Please, please be okay, Ezra. Please," Aria cried.

Ezra swallowed hard. "I love you."

Aria smiled against her tears. "I lo – "

The police officer hit the hook switch and Ezra heard the phone cut off. He gulped and set the phone down in its cradle, hoping Aria got him a lawyer or some piece of good news very soon.

_I won't tell a single soul how you spend your nights in that single cell _

_holding your pillow tight._

He stood up from the folding chair and a police officer quickly grabbed his arm roughly. The cop led him down and sat him in a cell where two other men were.

Ezra's eyes flashed between the two big guys and turned to the cop. "How long am I going to be in here?"

The cop shrugged, "Until we get a lawyer down here for you."

"How long does it take? What if it takes all night?"

"Then get acquainted with your bunk mates, pal."

Ezra opened his mouth, but the police man had already shoved him in the smelly, too small cell. He nodded at both of the men and leaned against the bars. One of the guys had a sleeve of tattoos on each arm and beard, but the other was chubby and looked more nervous than Ezra. Ezra wondered to himself why each men were there and wondered if either of them were thinking the same thing. Ezra prayed that both men were being charged with minor crimes and not assault or murder. Ezra had too much on his plate as it was.

* * *

Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This is just a short little fic I wrote up to the tune of Lana Del Rey's "TV in Black and White." Once i heard the song, I just had to write this! I already have the next chapters written up, so if I get three reviews, I'll post the second chapter by early tomorrow! Thanks for reading!

Oh, and if you got the references to the PLL book #3,_ Perfect_, please let me know! I put those little references in for that reason!

-M


	2. If You Really Are Afraid

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for all the positive feedback! As promised, here's chapter two! And if I get at least three reviews, I'll post chapter three by tomorrow afternoon! Enjoy!

* * *

_If you really are afraid, then you ought to know that you're the one I want,_

_the one I want for evermore._

Aria stormed from her room and down the stairs. There were tears streaming down her face and she searched desperately for her father.

"Dad? Dad!?" Aria screamed as she glanced around the house.

"I'm in my office," Byron yelled back. Half a second later, Aria was in the door way. He instantly noticed her messed up mascara and distraught expression. "Aria, honey, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath before explaining. "Ezra's in jail. We ended it, we really did, I promise, but he's there now. I guess they know that we were once together while he was teaching. He needs a lawyer and bail and I'm scared he'll be sent to prison! You know what happens to guys like him in prison! I need help. Please, just please…"

"Aria, breathe," Byron ordered. Aria hadn't taken one pause in her explanation and she was shaking like a leaf. "At this moment, he's fine. Aria, he's ok right now."

"But what about in a week? Or a year? Hell, even a minute! Please help him!"

"Aria, I don't know what you want me to do…"

"Just, if they want us to, don't press charges. Please, _please_, don't press charges." Aria took a quick breath before adding, "I swear we ended things."

"I know you did," Byron responded, "I know you did… I won't press charges, but I'm not about to pay his bail or hire him a lawyer."

Aria started crying again and whispered, "I didn't expect you to." She quickly got a handle on things and clapped her hands together. "I have to call his mother. She can help."

"Okay, honey," Byron said. Aria started walking out the door, but her father called her back.

"Yes?" Aria asked, wiping her eyes.

"Ezra's going to be fine."

Aria nodded and walked away, doubting her father's words. She whipped out her phone and dialed his mother's number. No answer. Aria clenched her jaw and tried calling a few times. Finally, on the seventh call and fourth ring, an irate Dianne answered. "What?"

Aria stuttered, "Um, hi, it's, uh, it's Aria."

"I know that," Dianne huffed. "Why are you calling?"

"It's Ezra. He's in police custody. He wanted me to call you."

"Why didn't he just call me? Why go through _you_?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Look, I know you two aren't on the best terms right now, but he needs your help. Please. You're the only person he and myself can think of for help."

Aria heard Dianne sigh into the phone. "I assume he was arrested because of you, yes?"

"Y-yes…" Aria stammered.

"Then I suppose, because he's so insistent on being with you, that he can be insistent on you helping him right now."

Aria couldn't believe what she was hearing! Was this woman so self-absorbed she wouldn't even help her son who was facing prison!? "Mrs. Fitzgerald, please. He might – "

The phone cut off and Aria let out a screech. She thought about begging her father to do exactly what he said he wouldn't but decided it against it. An idea struck her and she quickly grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

_Living without you is like TV in black and white._

_You turned me on and brought color into my life._

Ezra, while sitting on the hard plank of a bed, thought a thousand thoughts about Aria. He thought about how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. He loved literally everything about her. He also thought about how goddamn addictive she was. If he had never walked into that bar, or never kissed her at Alison's funeral, or let her be with Noel, he would _not _be sitting in a jail cell. He also thought of how thankful he was for her. He knew that right now, she was probably running amuck and trying to get him help.

_I know you get scared sometimes, boy._

_Nothing to be feared when you're in my heart._

Aria frantically pulled out of her driveway and broke her rule of no texting while driving. She sent a quick text to Spencer saying: _Call me. I need ur mom_.

Within minutes, her phone started vibrating in the cup holder it was in. She smiled to herself and sighed with relief. She tapped answer and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey," Spencer said. "Why do you need my mom?"

"Long story. Is she home?"

"Uh, yeah… do you want me to give her the phone?"

"No, it's fine. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"But why – "

Aria hung up before Spencer could continue on with questions. In minutes, she was pulling up to Spencer's mansion. She all but burst open the door and immediately looked for Spencer's mom. It was odd, in all honesty. Aria had ran through the door looking for Spencer thousands of times, but never for Veronica.

Spencer motioned her over to the couch where she was sitting. "My mom's in her office, but I told her that we needed to talk a few minutes ago. She should be here in a minute."

Aria nodded and sat down. Before Spencer could jump down her throat, Aria explained. "Ezra, he's in jail. And it's because of me. He called me and he needs help. My dad and his mom won't do anything and he needs a lawyer. I'm so scared that he'll go to prison. I'm so worried for him…"

Spencer's eyebrows were arched, "I thought you two ended things because he's teaching again."

"We did," Aria assured. "I guess they finally found out that we were together last year."

Spencer was about to reassure her friend, but she was interrupted by a loud clacking of heels. Veronica's gaze lingered on Aria before turning to Spencer. "Do you still need to talk, Spencer?"

"Actually," Aria interjected, "It's me who needed to talk to you."

As Veronica scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, Spencer leaned over to Aria. "Do you want me to be here?" Aria nodded and grabbed her friend's hand. Spencer let out a little laugh. It probably seemed like Spencer and Aria were about to come out of the closet together. She let out another giggle because that's what her mother was probably thinking, too.

"Aria, dear, what's this about?"

Aria ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Mrs. Hastings, you might already know, or you might totally not, but I was… involved… with a teacher. Mr. Fitz."

Veronica cleared her throat, "Yes, I knew that."

Aria almost questioned how, but decided against it. "Well, he needed a job recently and he got a job at Rosewood High. We knew it was risky, so we ended things a few days ago. Like, really ended things. But, earlier he got arrested. His mom won't help him, his dad's been MIA for, like, ten years, and he just needs help." Veronica nodded and folded her hands in her lap. Aria continued, "I know it's late, but I can't leave him in a holding cell. Is there any chance that you could… I don't know, be his lawyer? He could scrap together money, he just needs someone who can really help."

"When were you two, and Aria, I need an honest answer, exactly together?"

"We met before school started. Then when we realized he was my teacher, he tried to end it, but we just couldn't. Then, he got a job at Hollis and we were fine. Yeah we had the age difference, but it was okay. Then he got fired and he was unemployed for a while. Then, he got a job at Rosewood again about a week ago."

"So, you were together when he was a teacher?"

Aria bit her lip and nodded. "But that was last year! Since his new Rosewood job, we haven't been together."

Veronica looked at her daughter's friend and thanked the heavens that Spencer was never silly enough to get involved with a teacher. "I'll represent him. You don't have to pay because to the Hastings, you're practically family."

Aria squeezed Spencer's hand and smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you Mrs. Hastings! Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. It's an easy case. Disregarding evidence, as of right now, we can spin it that you and him saw each other after you left Rosewood."

Aria nodded, "That's what I told the principal. When Ezra applied to the district, Principal Appleton asked if we were still together. I said we weren't but we did while Ezra was a Hollis."

"It's believable," Veronica stated. She glanced to the clock. "Let me grab my briefcase and then we can head down to the station. Spencer, stay here. It won't look good if two minors are down there for him."

"Again, thank you, Mrs. Hastings." Veronica only smiled before grabbing her briefcase and leading Aria out the door.

Once they were in the car, Veronica asked more questions about Aria's relationship. She even asked her if her and Ezra ever had sex while he was her teacher. While they hadn't, Aria still had turned beet red. "Um, no, it was once he got fired from Hollis." Aria didn't mention that it was the exact night because she figured it wasn't relevant.

Veronica parked the car a couple of minutes later. "We're here."


	3. Troubles Come in Threes

_Troubles come in threes, but in your case,_

_they came in millions and trillions, but that's alright_

Ezra leaned his head back and sighed. Chubby was now gone, so Ezra was alone with the guy covered in tattoos of dragons and naked girls.

"What are you here for?" the guy asked. Ezra sat up and almost answered. He would have if it weren't for the clicks coming toward him. He turned from the guy and saw Aria and Spencer's mother walking towards his cell with a cop. Aria ran from their side and up to the bars.

"I'm so sorry," Aria repeated over and over, holding Ezra's hands through the bar. He kissed her forehead as best as he could before a cop pulled her away. He saw Veronica whisper something in Aria's ear and Aria nodded.

The cop unlocked the cell and told Ezra to come out. Ezra obeyed and got off the bunk. "You're free to go."

Ezra smiled a little, "Really?"

Veronica looked at him, "Really."

"Am I charged with anything?"

Veronica shrugged, "I worked out a deal. You're teaching license is suspended for a year, so you're out of a job, but you can teach again next year."

It sucked that he couldn't teach and he was out of a job again, but he was free. He could probably be with Aria again, too. This was most likely the best alternative. "Come on, let's get out of here," Veronica added.

Aria hooked her arm with Ezra's, "Lets."

Ezra smiled before remembering something. "Wait, I need my wallet and phone. They took it when –"

Aria dug through her purse and handed the requested items over. "Got it. Everything's covered."

Ezra shoved his belongings in his pocket before leaning down into Aria's ear and whispering, "I love you. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

_When I'm around you, suddenly I realized_

_That I was blind before I saw the world through your eyes._

Veronica drove towards Ezra's apartment as she kept catching glances of Ezra and Aria in the back seat of her SUV. The whole ride, they held hands and Ezra kissed her head. Veronica thought back to meeting him at parent teacher conferences and would've never expected that this was the next time they'd be seeing each other.

"So," Veronica started, distracting the two lovebirds. "I'm sorry about your teaching license."

"Mrs. Hastings, it's completely okay. Thank you so much for all the help," Ezra replied.

"You're welcome, Ezra," Veronica smiled. "Oh, but if anyone asks, you and Aria only dated when you were between Rosewood jobs."

"Understood… is that how you got the charges dropped?"

"Well, in a way. Aria's crying helped, too. She kept rambling about how you two never did such a thing."

"You lied?" Ezra teased.

Aria winked, "Not the first time."

A few minutes passed before someone spoke up again. "Is this it, Ezra?" Veronica asked, motioning to the apartments.

Ezra nodded, "Yeah, this is it."

Ezra started getting out of the car, but he realized Aria didn't move. Her gaze was too focused on Veronica. Ezra cleared his throat and Aria spoke up, "Um, Mrs. Hastings, may I stay with Ezra."

"Well, I'm not your mother. And he isn't your teacher. Just, you two… don't go walking out in public just yet."

Aria nodded and leapt out of the car. Ezra grabbed her hand and thanked Mrs. Hastings four more times. Finally she drove away, and Ezra and Aria headed up to his apartment. Once they got to the door, Ezra leaned down to kiss her.

Once they pulled away, Ezra bit his lip and tilted his head. "You want to stay?"

Aria smiled, "Sure."

* * *

A/N: Alright, well there you have it! I plan for this to be the last installment of TV in Black and White, but if any of you feel like it's too open ended or want to see a post arrest Ezria conversation or just anyone's reaction, please let me know! If any of my viewers want one to three more chapters, I'll most likely do it. But this was never meant to be a long fic. Anyways, if this is the end, thank you all for such positive feedback! Check out my other stuff too!

PS, would anyone be interested if I were to write and compile a bunch of EzraxAlison one shots? I'd take requests and I've just shipped them so much since the mid season finale and always hoped he would turn out to be boardshorts!

Love, M


End file.
